


A Slightly Realistic Set of Situations

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aqours will be added later on, Canon Compliant, College, Don't worry, Everyone will be happy even if they were initially not in the beginning, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Yuri, minor drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Muse disbanded in full and left nothing behind as the last of them (MakiRinPana) finally graduate.However, that does only little damage to the relationships they all had.Just a fanfic set in the future and deals with the livelihoods of former Muse members after High School and into College.





	1. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long.
> 
> Yet it felt like nothing had changed.
> 
> Things did change, however. And that is actually more or less a good thing sometimes.

Otonokizaka High.

Once upon a time, it was the school that the Idol group Muse goes to. They made a lot of memories, suffered pain, and even forged bonds within those very walls. All in the name to save their already ancient school from both closure and absorption by the rapid modernity of the communities which surround it. In just 6 good months, they went from being an unknown threesome to nine singing lesbians who sing pretty good songs that would sound better on Eurobeat remixes. They were considered to be outright legends and an inspiration to future school idols.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

In an interview, the leader, Kousaka Honoka, announced that Muse will permanently disband and will not continue as professional idols. The other Muse members also say that they just want to have fun with little time that they had and that they won't feel enjoyment as Muse in the professional realm. Only Nico Yazawa wanted to go forth into the professional idol industry, her dream to bring smiles to her dead father still alive even more so since Muse.

As Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, and Koizumi Hanayo graduated from Otonokizaka, they eventually took all of the trophies and honors for Muse from Otonokizaka, with the intention to plant a new seed and have the Otonokizaka School Idol Research club made by Yukiho and Arisa start from scratch like they did once before and shine by themselves. For the first time, Muse finally gone their own separate ways.

...

But does this really mean that they would forget about each other with some exceptions?

Of course not.

All of Muse still keep in touch with each other very well, despite being all mostly separated.

In fact, some are even in college.

And believe it or not, some had even taken their relationships a bit further.

This is their story.

Just a random, fluffy story of the life of Muses after High School and looking towards to the future with their heads held high.

So...

Life... START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai dere.
> 
> Another multi-chapter fic? Yes indeed.
> 
> Is it angsty? Maybe...
> 
> This is a series based on some of my headcanons, the original goals of the members of Muse, and the culture of Japan. Many people really don't realize what they are doing wrong unless they put the characters in different situations (e.g. NicoMaki with Nico being a housewife instead of an Idol). So in other words, this is entirely based on realistic situations, though mostly from my constructive views.
> 
> The main pairings are NozoEli, HonoMaki, and KotoUmi. RinPana is platonic while Nico stands alone but is still a bro to everyone and is realizing her dreams as a Super Idol. Offended yet? Well this is for the sake of art and not for Kudos (and I know that any fic involving Honoka being paired with someone in Muse has much less attention... Casuals...), and I would offend the English-speaking Love Live! fanbase as always since they are easy targets to hit.
> 
> There is little to no drama or plot, though it may change depending on the mood.
> 
> Also, be ready that this series would be inconsistent like some of my other fics due to the fact that my laptop's power jack is broken so I cannot charge it properly. So there will be huge delays.


	2. Just like in High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been since these two had been together? Probably only a few years.
> 
> Nevertheless, their relationship had been the same since High School. Though it may had grew over time.

The purple haired and busty beauty known as Toujou Nozomi picked up a framed photograph on the dresser. She smiled with a tinge of sadness as she saw what and who was in the picture. It was a picture of herself and eight others wearing School Idol costumes and they all stood together with a shiny trophy.

Nozomi had never forget that moment. The moment when Muse won the Love Live! competition and became famous.

Tears started to fall from her face and hit the picture itself. Nozomi knew that it had to end, but she didn't want to believe that it gone by so quickly. Too quickly.

Before she could dwell on her thoughts for any longer, however, she felt a welcoming embrace from behind. Nozomi wiped away her tears and looked into the embracer's blue eyes.

"You're still thinking about us disbading?" The girl said, "I thought Honoka may be the one to be hit hard by this..."

"Elichi." Nozomi said softly, trying to hide her sadness, "Did you miss it?"

"Of course I miss being a school idol." Eli replied, "All of us do. Even Nico, and she is a professional idol now."

Nozomi looked away from Eli, her eyes wandering throughout their apartment.

"Nozomi." Eli sat next to her purple haired girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, "Are you still wishing that you want to turn back time so that we are High Schoolers again?"

Nozomi nodded, "Guess I can't hide anything from you, Elichi."

"And for good reason." Eli crossed her arms, "I miss being in High School as well. Fooling around with you, not caring about life until our Third Year, even fooling around with our youngsters. But there will be a time in which we have to live on with our lives." Eli looked at Nozomi, who still refused to look at Eli, "Isn't that what one of our songs are about? The wheel of life moving endlessly to the point in which we have to say goodbye to the things we love."

Nozomi nodded again. However, Eli put her hands to Nozomi's sides and pulled her in.

"E-EH?! Elichi?!" Nozomi blushed as Eli giggled.

"Nozoooomiiiii~" Eli whined before continuing, "You don't have to worry about the others all THAT much. Besides, we are still together and-" She shows Nozomi a ring attached to her left ring finger, "We are going to be a married couple."

Nozomi stared at her own ring on her left ring finger. It felt like yesterday that Elichi proposed to the Occult Shrine Maiden. It was a pleasant surprise for Nozomi, but it was still not one that she expected so soon. Even if they are almost about to graduate from college, Nozomi can't help but feel worried about how this would work out, with them being married so early. The purple haired girl already received a sneer or fifty when she commutes when they saw the ring. It got even worse when they realized that she is gay.

"Life is going by so fast..." Was all Nozomi could muster.

Eli frowned, "It's not going by that fast, Nozomi. In fact, we only have... maybe another 70 years or so? Give or take?"

"Elichi...." Nozomi cuddled her girlfriend, "What if this relationship won't work out? I'm scared that we would have to separate or...!"

Nozomi was cut off by a kiss from Eli. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses Eli used to give to the busty one, but instead it was a comforting kiss. As if Eli is affirming to Nozomi that everything would work out fine for the two of them.

As the two broke off the kiss, Eli looked into her mate's eyes longingly.

"Nozomi. Our relationship will hold out." She patted Nozomi's head with the purple haired one wincing a bit before accepting the pat, "We have been at this for years now. There is no one in this world who can stop us."

Nozomi began to tear up near the corners of her eyes. After realizing this, she tried to blink them out before Eli could notice, but it wasn't enough to convince the blonde. Eli simply wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Eli asked.

"That is another thing I am worried about..." Nozomi began to tear up more, "What about our friendship with everyone else? Honoka is too busy counseling Maki as she is in Med School, Rin and Hanayo are doing their own thing, Nico is becoming more and more busy with her Idol stuff, and Kotori and Umi are in a crisis with their relationship." Nozomi then buried her head in Eli's chest, "What if we break our friendship that we made so delicately during High School?"

As Eli wanted to reassure Nozomi again, she knew that her soon-to-be-wife had a point. As far as she is concerned, Maki and Honoka rely on each other so much that they may as well be a married couple just like they are at this point, Rin and Hanayo are not married to each other but they still contact each other miraculously (though Rin had since been living with Hanayo for some time now). As for Nico, Eli didn't worry, as she knew that Nico is the most active one in the Muse text chat and is slowly replacing Honoka as the girl who held Muse together while said orangette is busy trying to calm Maki down. There are also a lot of people who ship Nico with another Seiyuu. Eli believe her name is Pile or something?

However, it was Umi and Kotori's relationship that Eli is most worried about and she knew that Nozomi is worried about it as well. They were together when Honoka was in a relationship with another girl before Maki, but the transition that Honoka took when that girl broke up with the Honk did more of a toll on Umi by the time Honoka and Maki hooked up. She wonders if it will last for long.

But, Eli did know one thing, and that is Muse is not going anywhere. Eli knew that Honoka and Nico wanted everyone to remain in contact with each other for more reasons than one and those two are determined to keep it together. Not only that, but with all of them living in Downtown Tokyo, visiting each other remained constantly easy for the most part aside from Maki's constant trips to other Hospitals throughout Kanto, including some in Kanagawa and Gunma. Unless something big happens, there is no way that Muse will break apart.

"Nozomi. We are going to see them again." Eli continued patting Nozomi, smiling softly.

Nozomi sniffed a bit, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it." Eli nodded, "Besides, we are all so close to each other. Visiting each others houses is still easy, though it can be more of a trek than anything else. Besides, some of us go to colleges around this area and I believe Honoka and Maki go to University of Tokyo just like we are."

Nozomi wanted to doubt herself, but another series of pats slowly calmed her down. Nozomi loved Eli because of this. Always making sure Nozomi is alright before anything else. When Eli and Honoka were teasing each other, both of them made sure that it was alright with Nozomi first (of course she would allow Eli in exchange for Nozomi to grope Honoka, much to the Honk's chagrin). She loves her friends dearly because they understand why she was lonely.

"Now that I think about it..." She said, "Even if we are separated by oceans and mountains, we are always going to be there for each other. No matter what."

"And it's already doing wonders." Eli said, sighing as she saw the homework piled on her working table, "I don't think I can live through this homework without them supporting me mentally."

"That's because you usually don't do it and cuddle with me." Nozomi affirmed, smirking.

"H-Hey! I'm not Honoka!" Eli blushed, "I do my work!"

"As far as I remember, I believe Honoka got a better GPA than you did. Not to mention that you have to wait a year since you failed to pass the Entrance Exams while Honoka, Maki, and I got in on our first try."

"S-Stop!!" Eli is now red in embarrassment, hating to be reminded on that one humiliating moment.

Nozomi giggled, "Don't worry, Elichi. I'll stop now."

Eli pouted, still red all over her face.

Nozomi meanwhile looked back at the picture they took back then, "I guess some things never change."

"Indeed." Eli smiled after she calmed down, "It's like we are still in High School."

"Of course, we still need to find a job so that we can sustain ourselves."

"Hey," Eli held Nozomi close in a hug, "As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter what job I get."

"Indeed. Unless we are homeless because you are hopelessly gay for a girl with a body like this~"

Nozomi laughed as she gave Eli a humorous lap dance with said quarter Russian blushing even more. She still had doubts about the future, no doubt about it. But thanks to Eli, and everyone else that she knew over High School, she can face it on with the reassurance that they will still be together.

And Nozomi and Eli will cherish every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> But yeah, do you think that HonoMaki will be first because Honoka? Nope! Garden of Glass time!
> 
> Seriously, however, these two are practically married. However, the two girls (especially Nozomi) do have doubts about how this will work out. What if it doesn't? Thankfully the two are reminded that they have awesome friends that will support them all the way through.
> 
> There are other struggles that I will introduce to this series, but the first few chapters will only be there to establish the moment and to see where our lovely Muse girls are now after all those (few) years. And next up IS HonoMaki, somehow the most popular Honoka ship despite many people rooting for TsubaHono here.
> 
> Drabbles and One-shots in this fic are coming soon, but not yet.
> 
> Also I am wondering if I should put NicoPile as a ship in this fic yet...


	3. Mental Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wonders why she lives here. There is only one answer in her mind and, honestly, Maki can't be angry about that.
> 
> Besides, it's the only way that she will find peace and stability in her own mind after everything that happened. Maybe some obligations to her as well.

Maki Nishikino.

She is born to a family of rich Doctors who own a Hospital in Chiyoda, Tokyo. She lived the rich girl life in many ways more than one. However, it was partially derailed by the time she went to Otonokizaka at her mother's request instead of UTX, where Maki wanted to go. Despite this, Maki had the time of her life in her first year as the composer of Muse.

Nowadays, she is now attending the University of Tokyo after trailblazing the Entrance Exams and is now a student in its Medical School. Tuition was a no brainer due to her family's riches and reputation and the only thing she does is to study nonstop while partaking in the occasional visit to the family hospital, which to the Nishikinos is one of the few times they see each other. They won't complain, however. They will cherish every moment with Maki as humanely possible.

So why did she find herself living in a Japanese Bakery Shop specializing in Manju?

"Ah! Maki-chan! You came home!"

One upbeat and cheery voice answered that for her and the owner of said voice is already barreling down the stairs to glomp her.

"H-Hey Honoka..." Maki said as she hugs her back.

Honoka then removed herself from Maki so that the redhead can regain oxygen.

"What took you so long?" Honoka pouted. She didn't like it when Maki goes away for long periods of time, "I was getting worried about you!"

"You always say that when I come late..." Maki deadpanned, "Besides, it was a long day at the hospital and I even had to help deliver a baby."

"Wow! Really?" Honoka's eyes sparkled, "You're so cool, Maki-chan!"

Maki smiled softly at her girlfriend. She didn't change since Muse disbanded. Even if there is a long recession and that everything looked bleak, Honoka is the guiding light that will prevent people from partaking bad actions.

That's what nearly happened to Maki as she graduated from Otonokizaka, however.

It started when Maki graduated High School. At the time, she was still dating Nico Yazawa, a Otonokizaka graduate who was two grade years older than she was. It wasn't a smooth relationship, per se, with the two being tsundere beyond belief. Nevertheless, the two were very happy with each other to the point where even the Love Live! fans notice the relationship itself. Even when Nico entered the Idol Industry, the two still remained in contact.

And then, the NicoMaki ship just sank suddenly.

For the numerous NicoMaki shippers who I believe have literally no understanding on how Japanese show business works, whenever an Idol is found out to be in a relationship by his/her producer, those producers unleash everything they got so that they will still remain "Chaste and Pure" for the Idol Otaku that they cater to. The most common being increasing the workload of an Idol to the point where there is no humanly way to continue with any relationship.

Though Maki and Nico knew that this was coming, it was still heartbreaking for the redhead. Even if their breakup was mutual, Maki felt as if she was lonely again. Even if she blazed through the Exams for Tokyo, Maki felt as if something was ultimately missing.

She then found out that Honoka and Tsubasa's relationship ended the exact same way. Not to mention that it ended before Nico and Maki broke up. Like Maki's break up, Honoka's was mutual and those two leaders still remain in contact. In fact, Maki swore that, even if she was a professional psychologist, Honoka was much happier in letting go of Tsubasa. Despite all that happened in the past, Honoka always put someone else's needs before her own.

While Honoka remained cheerful throughout adulthood, Maki's own life turned almost for the worst. The remaining stress of breaking up with Nico, in addition to the added stress of Medical School caused Maki to take unhealthy life choices. To smoking to drinking excessive alcohol. You name it. She began to lash out to her former Idol Mates, even Honoka, and was slowly becoming isolated from her own family, even.

Ultimately and oddly, it was Honoka's mother who convinced her daughter to find out what is wrong after a mothers meeting with Principal Minami and Maki's mother. Honoka, doing what she does best, drags Maki around and forbade her from smoking or drinking. Obviously, Maki was like a Neko, clawing Honoka a lot and she ultimately came back home with numerous scratches and an extremely embarrassed Maki.

The next memory was a blur, but Maki knew Honoka told her that she just wants the best for Maki and that she will forever remain by her side. Of course, that was essentially the gist of what Honoka actually said, but Maki also remembered that she cried a bit after explaining that Honoka gave her purpose. Eventually, the two hugged and Maki declared her love for Honoka and the two became a couple ever since.

Maki grimaced at the long memory, but it was a memory that she will indeed cherish despite the dark nature of it all. Time and time again, she saw how some people, especially in the West, who hated Honoka for being selfish and lazy. What they don't know is how many times that Honoka basically prevent numerous people from going off the deep end. She won't stop wars, Maki knew that, but Honoka deserves more credit than what she gets.

"Were you thinking about that time again, Maki-chan?"

Of course Honoka would crash Maki's train of thought.

"Jeez... Do you HAVE to bring that up again?" Maki frowned at her orangette.

"I..." Honoka paused for a bit, "I was wondering what made you space out like that..."

"Ah." Maki calmed down a bit after hearing Honoka's reason.

Honoka then sat next to Maki, "Were you thinking about how Nico feels about the whole thing?"

Maki nodded, confirming what Honoka was thinking. Thus, the orangette presses on.

"Maki. Please forget about what happened between you and Nico." She pulled Maki into a hug, "You two still keep in contact but things happen like that. Nico doesn't have the power to change what her Producer wants and what her fans want. I can bet that even she feels frustrated about the breakup.

"But Maki, that is only life! We all have to move on somehow like what we did with Muse. We will never forget each other, of course, but we need to support each other through every change that we face. That is why I am here for you, so that you can still live your life to the fullest!"

Honoka gave Maki a kiss on the cheek. She could feel the tears from her purple eyes grace her lips with a tinge of salt.

"H-Honoka..." Maki whimpered.

Honoka sighed. Maki never shown her extremely vulnerable side to anyone. Well, anyone except Honoka. Ever since they started going out as a couple, Maki became far more open to Honoka than she had been before during High School. It can also get to the point of hearing Maki complain about her horrid experiences in Elementary and Junior High and how she was discriminated for her wealth and her family's reputation.

Of course, Honoka would never say a peep of what she heard from Maki to anyone else. Not even Nico. Call her selfish all you want, but Honoka wanted to handle Maki very delicately. Even if Maki wears the pants in this couple, Honoka is still responsible for her and what she will do to the point where if Maki kills herself, Honoka would off herself as a slave to the Nishikinos. Granted, both of Maki's parents shot down the idea immediately, thinking it was too over the top, even for Honoka.

"Maki-chan~" Honoka cooed as she curled Maki up against her chest, "Don't worry. I won't leave you. I will never leave you."

"Please don't..." Maki cried softly, "I don't want to go through with what I dealt with again."

"You don't have to, Maki-chan, because I will be by your side."

To Maki, Honoka is her mental support. Though you could say that she is also Maki's life support as well. Without Honoka, Maki would not be here now that she thinks about it. She may be just another lost soul wandering around the World, helpless and trying to regain something that is permanently lost. It reminded Maki of what Nico told her when it comes to Honoka.

_"Maki. Honoka is very dense, I can assure you. HOWEVER, she can be very delicate if she need to be. To her, maintaining relationships is her ultimate priority and that extends to love as well. On the other hand, she needs attention and love herself. You two are very much alike in that area of romance despite your opposite personalities. You long for someone, but your own mental blocks keep you from doing so. You need to support each other and help each other out and Honoka will definitely do so._

_"So if I ever leave you due to my schedule or from a scandal, go to Honoka. She will know what to do to make anyone feel better."_

Maki and Honoka embraced each other before their lips connected. They kissed each other as they made their way to the couch before they started to cuddle while kissing. The couple did this many times when either of them are feeling down, which happens somewhat more often than they liked.

However, it was that fact that made them happy, as it means that they can spend their time like this. Comforting each other with words and actions, stopping each other from doing bad actions. To some romanticists and even some Nursing Students, Honoka and Maki were a couple predetermined by fate and ordained by the Mandate of Heaven. They were simply perfect for each other.

"I love you Maki-chan." Honoka whispered to her girlfriend, kissing her neck.

"Love you too, Honoka." Maki replied, responding with similar kisses by the shoulders.

No matter what life will throw at them, they will always be there for each other if things go bad. They are the pillars to their own livelihoods, after all.

And that was all that Maki wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to those who read "How to Handle a Nico" (and to the person who wrote it), but I have to derail the NicoMaki ship here. And yes, Producers in Japan DO overload Idols so that their relationship can be no good and that is only ONE of the many things they can employ at their disposal. 
> 
> What many fanfic writers don't like is to add in elements of reality into their fics unless it's for drama. While there is some drama here, there will be fluffy moments in the future and I'm going to prove that in the next fic, which, coincidentally enough, is Nico's chapter. Also I am a tad pissed that no one is talking about how the Idol Industry is very... ROUGH in Japan compared to South Korea and ESPECIALLY here in the United States.
> 
> Also I am sorry that this is pretty long compared to the previous chapter, but I plan that the KotoUmi chapter is going to probably be as long as this one.
> 
> So how is Nico faring in the Idol Business? Find out next moment!


	4. A Super Idol in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yazawa Nico.
> 
> Nishikino Maki's ex-girlfriend and now following her dreams as a professional Idol, she reflects on her decisions and how she is living the way she is now. Does she feel regrets? Not really. Besides, she is carrying out her self-proposed promise to send her happiness to heaven.
> 
> However, it is wrong to say that she is alone in this endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for mindfuckery and fangirling, ladies and mentlegen.

"Good work today, girls! Keep this up and this series will take off in no time!"

Yazawa Nico rested against the wall, rubbing her forehead as she intends to take advantage of the break her producer had given her.

After numerous small gigs and performances, Nico finally managed to be hired by a Talent Organization known as Bushiroad. She is also a Seiyuu as well and she is one of the cast members of the anime series known as "Milky Holmes", a story set in Yokohama during the Golden Age of detectives. While Nico is still not yet the Super Idol she and her siblings dreamed of, the success of Milky Holmes allowed Nico to shine even more in the spotlight, leading to a lot of accolades and fame.

Nico smiled. The journey from a School Idol to a professional one is never easy. She had to break up with Maki because of how much work had been loaded onto her (not to mention that she didn't want Maki to die) and that hit Nico  _hard._ She also had to live in her own apartment as well close to where the studio is so that her boss can keep a better eye on her. Not to mention the male gazes and perverted comments that she saw time and time again.

But is her Producer an asshole?

Not even close.

She was there for Nico when she had to break up with Maki and gave her the motivation to keep going with her dream. She was there for Nico when she didn't do well in her debut solos which made her cry for hours on end. She was there for Nico when men were giving her lecherous looks. She supported Nico because she believed in Nico.

And yes. You may have noticed that the Producer is a  _ **she**_.

"Nico-chan!"

And speaking of which, there she is going up to Nico. Her dark brown hair going to her neck, a smile that could rival Honoka's, while wearing a short sleeved shirt that shows her decently toned muscles.

"Ah! Producer-sama!" Nico stood straight up as soon as she saw her.

"Please Nico-chan. Just call me Emitsun. Besides, you are going down the same path I took when I was a Seiyuu Idol."

Yep. I've done it.

Nico's producer is none other than Emi Nitta.

If you don't know who she is, look it up. You'll be surprised.

"Err... Right... Emitsun." Nico rubbed the back of her head. She was really surprised that her producer is very tolerable with her. She even reminds Nico of Honoka even. That still didn't spare her from breaking up with Maki due to how she overloads Nico with work.

"I guess you have more "Work", right?" Another voice was heard.

Nico had a soulless smile as she was approached by her fellow Milky Holmes Seiyuu, Mimori Suzuko.

"Yes..." Emitsun smiled at the presence of Mimorin, "Nico does have more work."

Another girl popped up, "You mean another date with Pile?"

"It's not a date, Nanjolno!" Nico screamed, blushing intensely, "It's just show business..."

"You like it and you know it Soramaru~" Nanchan teased.

"I DON'T LIKE IT AND MY NAME IS NICO NII! NOT SORAMARU!!!" Nico rolled on the floor, causing laughs to erupt in the room.

"Please stop rolling on the floor, Nico-chan." Emitsun picked up the soon-to-be Super Idol, "Besides, you and Pile are going to be rooming soon and she is somewhat shy since her debut crashed..."

"Okay! Okay..." Nico crossed her arms, but her pout became a solemn frown, "But it's only because I feel bad for her..."

Indeed. Hori Eriko, also known as Pile, is another aspiring Idol like Nico herself. Like Nico, Pile's debut single didn't do to well at all as well. However, while Nico has a compassionate and Honoka-like Boss, Pile wasn't so lucky. Pile's producer is, by Nico's own words, a Self-Centered Asshole. According to some other Producers that Nico met, they said that Pile's was the worst of the bunch. He abuses his Idols and psychologically tortures them to the point where they stay with him despite the abuse. It wasn't until a Seiyuu named 'Rippi' blew the whistle and the man was sentence to life imprisonment. Pile has since been under the care of Emitsun and an Idol representative of 765Produce to make sure she recovers mentally and physically.

Nico hopped onto the train heading to Shibuya, where Pile is living. Maybe if Nico is lucky, maybe she will catch Rin, Hanayo, or even those two Parfait gays as well. Though she doubt it. They have their own thing going on while she has her own matters to deal with. Reunion comes later, Nico told herself time and time again.

As for where Nico fits in on this, it was at Emitsun's own recommendation, considering how Nico had faced worse before. Ever since she heard Pile's story, she had since visited Pile nonstop, even going to her without anyone else knowing. To think that humans can go as far as putting a girl through the amount of torture Pile faced is just disgusting. Nico wanted to make sure that the poor thing would be alright after all of this.

Nico got off the train at Shibuya Station and started to maneuver through the mass of people who are trying to enjoy the Nightlife or are trying to get home. At this rate, maybe she won't be able to see Rin or Hanayo. Nico doesn't have time for reminiscing anyways.

 _'I have to see Pile.'_ She repeatedly thought to herself,  _'I don't want her to be like this all the time.'_

Nico remembered hearing Pile's own voice. It was very angelic while it can also be very sexy. Her vocal range may as well be on par with Mimorin herself, which shocks the Seiyuu of Milky Holmes and the Idols employed in Bushiroad. Of course, Pile would say that she didn't do so well and would sometimes cry hours on end, forcing Emitsun and Nico to comfort her.

_'When we room with each other... I will make you see your own potential!'_

Nico finally made it to the room where Pile is staying at. It would be the last time as well, now that Nico and Pile would be roommates. She rapped on the door a few times.

"Pile-san!" Nico called out, "It's me, the mighty and powerful Nico Nii~ ready to bring a smile to your face~!"

Nico had done her act for how long? Not even she knows, but she knew that this facade seems to not be a facade at all. Besides, she cannot put up a front here. Not when someone is actually suffering through pain. It made Nico wonder how Honoka is faring with Maki, knowing how much of a hellhole Medicine and Nursing are and how much stress it seems to pound on her.

Derailing Nico's train of though was the door opening and inside the home was Pile herself. Pile is a gemstone to anyone's eye. Her face and skin look like pure and untainted porcelain. Her hair cascades up to her upper waist and flows much like how Eli's hair is done if she lets it down and Nico swore it felt very fluffy too. Her eyes are also to die for, but, just as Nico expected, it was filled with pain and hurt.

"N-Nico-san?" Pile's voice shook a bit, "W-What are you doing here? Why do you bother?"

"Because you need company." Nico said, "Besides, 765Pro made a deal with our Producer to transfer you to Bushiroad. From now on, you will be living with me."

"Why?!" Pile screamed, "I'm worthless! I can't sing.. Or dance... I'm bad with instruments and... and...!"

Pile was immediately hugged by Nico. Despite still being rather short for someone her age, Nico rubbed Pile's back.

"Don't say that." Nico responded as she continued her hug, "You are worth Emitsun's time. You are worth my time as well."

Pile's tearducts finally broke down and she cried into Nico's black hair. All those months and years of doing subpar work and all of that torture by this one asshole doing her in again.

Nico sighed internally. Ever since that incident, Pile did worse with her own music and her Idol Rankings place her as  ** _dead last_**. To think that someone with so much talent would just go up and give up because of what that asshole did is just sad to Nico. Heck, it could be sad for anyone who had to be in Pile's current position.

 _'We are so similar...'_ Nico frowned, fondly remembering when everyone that was a part of her old Idol Club leaving her because her demands were too high and that she wasn't good. That Nico is just pure trash.

She just wishes that Honoka would be here to help Nico out with this. Nico knew that it would be bad for her, but sometimes she feels like she is also not up to the job as an Idol or as a person to comfort this broken girl.

However, Nico is determined. She gave up on a relationship with Maki, moved from place to place for Idol stuff, and is still stressed, yet Nico still succeeded despite not having the same level of talent as Mimorin or Nanchan or even Emitsun if she was still a Seiyuu Idol.

And like said Producer, Nico won't give up on this Idol. Just like how Emitsun didn't give up on her and how she didn't give up on her dream of being the Number One Idol in the Universe.

"I believe in you, Pile. Everyone does." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep!
> 
> The Seiyuu from Muse are Nico's friends and Emitsun is Nico's producer! Nico herself is also using Sora Tokui as her stage name (along with "Soramaru")!
> 
> Didn't see that one coming, did ya? ;)
> 
> Even though Nico is my least favorite girl overall amongst the Muse and Aqours girls, I want to make it so her life isn't TOO miserable. Besides, I don't think many people consider about how LL is sometimes considered as a 2.5D Genre when it comes to their Live Events (especially Muse's Final Live). So I had an idea and now Nico is Soramaru and is doing well! :D
> 
> Also yes, I AM going to change the ship so that Nico would be paired up with Pile (Maki's VA). So yes, NicoMaki STILL EXISTS in this fic but in a different form. Also Pile is going to be a bit depressed, but she WILL be better as soon as you know it!
> 
> And by "popular demand", KotoUmi is up next. But something is really bugging the couple. Umi especially. What is going on? Find out, NEXT MOMENT!


	5. Is this our Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori and Umi. Two Childhood friends turned lovers. As they go on about their lives, past ghosts and lost chances plague their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I am doing my NOTP for this fic.
> 
> What? Gotta do something new for my tastes even though this pairing is essentially so overrated and even uncomfortable. But hey, our colleges ALWAYS tell us to get out of our comfort zones and hopefully I delivered on that. :)

"Was it right to just leave Honoka like that?"

Oddly enough, it was Sonoda Umi that said the quote to her girlfriend, Minami Kotori. The two looked at each other very awkwardly as it always had been ever since they got together. It was as best as they could if they want to look like an actual couple.

Kotori cringed inwardly. It was always the same conversation whenever Honoka is brought up. Things really haven't changed with Umi when it comes to Honoka, but her tone whenever she talks about her is less about worry. Instead, Kotori swore that Umi was longing for Honoka.

The thing is, Kotori and Umi's relationship wasn't exactly... natural per se.

Their relationship came up when everyone else was already in their own pairs. Though rather it sparked when Honoka got together with Tsubasa, leaving Kotori and Umi to their own devices after that confession and the fact that Hanayo and Rin won't date anyone from Muse, opting to explore more beyond their social circle instead.

However, for the longest time Umi had a huge crush on Honoka. Heck, she still has one to this day. Because of this, her conversations with Kotori are very awkward at best but sometimes the two won't talk to each other at all. For Kotori, it was as if she felt powerless to change Umi. It was like when she told Umi that Honoka is the only one who can stop her from going abroad. Even if they were financially sound and their relationship healthy to those viewing outside, there was still the lingering apathy and longing for something else that surrounds the couple.

After being in deep though, Kotori decided to answer to her girlfriend's questioning. Gotta do something about this, right?

"What do you mean, Umi-chan?" She said, trying to sound interested but she is actually tired of this, "We can see Honoka-chan as we please. Besides, even while she was with Tsubasa, she sets up double dates so our friendship won't change."

Umi winced as she heard Tsubasa's name.

"Tsubasa..." Umi grumbled. Kotori frowned as she heard her.

"Umi-chan. That's all in the past." Kotori begged.

"If only I hadn't hesitated..." Umi frowned, her head hanging low, "Then maybe Honoka would..."

Before Umi could say anymore, however, Kotori hugged her blue haired girlfriend. She started to sob into Umi's shoulder.

"Umi-chan..." She cried, "Don't... Honoka would not want that... She wouldn't..."

Kotori said that over and over again. However, the nagging in her brain told otherwise. It constantly told her that she is not worthy of Umi's love; that she is not worthy of loving someone at all. She cried more as it bugged her constantly over and over again, insulting Kotori's own weak willpower.

The truth is: Kotori was the one that set this up in the first place.

Indeed, she knew about Umi's ongoing crush on Honoka for the longest time now. She even knew about Honoka's former crush on Umi herself as well. And why not? Despite living so close, Umi was a very bad recluse until Honoka actually invited her over to play hide and seek. Ever since then, Honoka started to pay more attention to Umi and Kotori did as well. Since then, Umi started to crush on Honoka since Elementary School and it lasted to High School.

Kotori, however, was jealous of Umi's crush and was even jealous of Honoka's tendency to draw attention to herself. Kotori wished that she would be like Honoka, but even with that, Kotori firmly believed that Umi would reject her and her love for Honoka will increase. It wasn't fair for the bird. It just wasn't.

So she made a devious plan.

Get Honoka and Tsubasa together.

After overhearing a conversation between the members of A-RISE while Kotori still worked as a Maid, she heard that Tsubasa has a extremely huge crush on Honoka (to the point of owning all of her Nesoberis, which Kotori found rather.... weird). She kept this in mind while formatting a plan to have Umi for herself so when she confirmed that someone well known is crushing on Honoka, there would no way that Honoka herself will refuse. Especially since Rivalry Ships are super hot as well.

So she went to A-RISE's table and told Tsubasa about Honoka. They talked and talked about how they will try and get their respective girls and ultimately drive Honoka and Umi apart (though not that much to the point where they are no longer friends). After planning staged meetups with A-RISE and Muse, the two put their plans into action.

And so they did, and it went beyond perfection. Not only did Kotori and Tsubasa got their girls, they did so delicately enough so that Umi and Honoka are still the best of friends, and that is all Kotori could ask for. They would go out on double dates all the time, talk about life and the future, spend time, and even steal kisses (with Honoka oddly kissing Kotori, of all people, and leaving Umi and Tsubasa jealous). It was perfect and Kotori wouldn't have it any other way.

But then A-RISE graduated from UTX.

And with that, Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena confirmed their decision to join in the Idol Business as professionals.

This also meant that Honoka and Tsubasa are not going to be together any longer. Especially since their Producer is no Emitsun and is very harsh and word-for-word when it comes to Idol Culture. And that also means NO DATING.

Honoka was very distraught about this development. It took Tsubasa at least two days to make Honoka feel better. Honoka eventually did feel a lot better and she was far more philosophical now, working hard in College at the University of Tokyo, the same school Eli, Nozomi, and Maki went to.

However, the revelation that Honoka is now single sparked an old fuse within Umi.

Umi started talking to Honoka more and more often during that period when Honoka was single for a short time. Umi also started talking about Honoka with Kotori, asking for relationship advice and even advice on a threesome. It was obvious that Umi wanted Honoka to never feel lonely so that their friendship would withstand. Under normal circumstances, Kotori would be estatic and even encourage Umi to press on so that the bond will last ad infinitum.

Instead, Kotori barely said anything.

She knew that this was cowardly, but she wanted Umi for herself and herself alone. It wasn't healthy, but Kotori couldn't help it. The old jealous wounds of Honoka were cut open in full force once again, bigger than they were before. She started wishing Honoka never existed, that a man would kill her or, better yet, take her as a wife instead of Umi confessing to Honoka and pulling her into the relationship bubble Kotori worked so hard to create. Thus, her answers to Umi were always the same.

_"Just wait it out, she will come around."_

Kotori knew that it was a lie. It was always a lie. But, it was all she could do as her mind tells her to do so. It was basic human psychology.

And sure enough, Maki and Nico broke up under the stress of Idol Business.

And Honoka came to Maki's aid.

Initially, Umi didn't bat an eye to this. Besides, it was just Honoka being a good friend as always, right? Umi hoped that Maki would realize that she can go out alone, though maybe with a man. Kotori thought otherwise and even believed that Honoka is not right for Maki. It was as if Honoka was meant for a man, according to Kotori.

But then the unthinkable happened.

_"Everyone!" Honoka said with that same cheerful demeanor since her Muse days, "It was a long time coming, but me and Maki are together!"_

_"Honestly..." Maki said clinging onto Honoka's arm, "I think I would be dead without Honoka by my side. Though it took a while for me to realize that."_

Everyone in Muse cheered.

Even A-RISE, who were invited by Honoka's demand, clapped. Even Tsubasa.

Kotori and Umi, however, were flabbergasted.

Kotori was shocked that Honoka and Maki are together. Of course Honoka can help anyone from being suicidal, but to the point of love? Then again, with Honoka out of the way, she can finally have Umi to herself, right?

Well...

Lets say Umi was outright  ** _devestated._**

Ever since Honoka and Maki are in a relationship, she would get drunk more and more often after a hard day at school. She sometimes mistakes Kotori as Honoka and even ignore Kotori outright on certain days, specifically on Honoka's birthday. It dawned to Kotori that the Umi she fell in love with is no longer that Umi today.

It was then that Kotori realized that she fucked up.  **Bad.**

Even after she managed to keep Umi away from the Alcohol, she still felt guilty about Umi's current state. She felt bad about interfering with Honoka's own love life and how it lead to this. Kotori was still jealous, of course, but now instead of guiding her they were insulting her, lamenting her lack of courage and willpower and comparing that to Honoka's boundless energy. It was forever painful for Kotori to handle, but now it is her reality. It was her punishment for being even more selfish than Honoka was back during their Second Year.

 _'Why are we still together?'_ Is the thought that constantly echoes through Kotori's mind, reflecting on the guilt that had been accumulated over time.

Maybe Kotori will know in due time, though maybe never.

All Kotori can do is comfort Umi until the time is right for her to confess what really happened. What will happen next is anyone's guess.

But... Unbeknownst to Kotori and Umi... A certain someone had already picked up on their struggles... And the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say there won't be drama, but what's life without it?
> 
> The reason why this is my NOTP is mostly because of the fans, but aside from them, I hate this pairing's chemistry. You can make it NOT forced, but it's just that KotoUmi makes me SUPER uncomfortable more times than not.
> 
> My reason for that has to due with how I see Kotori as the desperate yandere when it comes to Umi. And, when they are together, Kotori will just be a super obedient wife that does only housework while Umi is the breadwinner. I just see that as purely unacceptable imho.
> 
> Also, I think Kotori would just simply bring out the WORST in Umi and it will just go all downhill from there. Honoka, on the other hand, is a definite challenge for Umi and I think the trials and tribulations a HonoUmi couple would face will ultimately make Honoka and Umi better people. Kotori simply cannot do that to Umi due to her being far more sensitive and submissive despite her teasing Umi a lot.
> 
> But that's my own two cents.
> 
> So don't worry, you KotoUmi fans. I will not smite your ship for the umpteenth time. In fact, I want to keep this ship going in this fic (especially since Honoka already has Maki at this point).
> 
> Also, I can see Kotori being the selfish one in the second year love triangle and will do anything in her own power to have Umi for herself. When Umi finds out about this, however, you can bet that there will be problems and issues that will arise.
> 
> Though speaking of not smiting ships, it will sail. And it will sail because of one person in particular. Well... make that THREE.
> 
> But that is getting too far ahead of myself! XP
> 
> And after my biggest NOTP is my biggest brOTP: Platonic RinPana! That is also the last of the character fics before the inevitable drabbles that will follow!
> 
> See you all next time I update some day at around 5PM to 6PM Hawaii Standard Time (No Daylight Savings)!


	6. Still Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Hanayo, now attending college, both continue to live their lives to the fullest. Now they are doing things they never had once done back in High School, every moment being precious to them.

"Kayo-chin! Rin found this limited edition Nihonshu nya! It even says that it's made purely from Gilded Rice! The Drink of the gods nya!"

"No no, Rin-chan. We may have a lot of money, but we need to save that up for the upcoming reunion this Winter!"

Hanayo and Rin are the bestest of friends. They have been since they were children and it persists to this very day. Even through the trials of time, they still promise to be beside each other.

Of course, even though they are bestest friends, that doesn't mean that they are  **lovers.** Love is important to them both, but they won't love each other to the point of marriage. Indeed, Rin and Hanayo wanted something new for their tastes and they expand their own horizons and even met new people. Not a person they consider to be a significant other, but Rin and Hanayo can wait. They have plenty of time in their hands.

"But Kayo-chiiiiiin!"

"No buts! Even though it is merely October, we need to save up!"

Same can't be said for the upcoming Muse reunion, however.

Hanayo and Rin were usually the ones to organize these reunions though everyone else rotates on who will be doing the bulk work. This time it would be Honoka and Maki that would be doing the food and preparations, but even so, Rin and Hanayo were still trying to find things to bring over to Honoka's house.

Rin groaned at the thought of the reunion. It wasn't like she  _doesn't_ want to see her friends, but it is still the middle of Fall Season! What sort of sane person would prepare for something that isn't until the start of Winter during the middle of Fall?

"Kayo-chin..." Rin grumbled, "It's still Fall! Rin's Birthday is coming up, nya!!"

"I know that!" Hanayo replied, ignoring Rin's eyes as she tries to find the latest deals on healthy (yet delicious) rice, "But we can't just be unprepared if Honoka-chan or Maki-chan doesn't make the food! And you know how Honoka-chan is nowadays with Maki-chan still trying to get out of her mental funk!"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. It seems as if everyone has their own problems recently. Aside from Honoka and Maki doing their best at college and to make sure none of them are haunted from their past, Rin also knew that Kotori and Umi are having issues with apathy. Even so, Rin knew that Honoka would be able to figure it out and get Kotori and Umi back to loving each other in no time.

Rin also knew about all the stress Eli and Nozomi is going through, but at the same time it may still be the fact that Eli is the only Muse member to not pass her respective College Entrance Exam in her first shot. The catgirl giggled at Eli's dejected face after she found out that even Honoka and Rin herself passed their own Entrance Exams on their first tries, much to the Russian's own disbelief. She also heard that they are getting married soon! Maybe it could also be the stress of marriage as well? Rin will find out soon, though.

Nico also had her problems, but since Rin sees Nico on an almost daily basis, she can be assured that the Nico Nii is doing swell. However, neither Rin nor Hanayo can pinpoint it but they know that something has been bothering Nico lately. The Professional Idol World is rough and Rin is thankful that she called it quits when Muse disbanded. Even Hanayo didn't move onto the Professional Idol World, but she is at least taking business courses so that she would at least be a Producer for a Production Company. Rin also sometimes see Nico with a very beautiful girl and taking her around. Maybe Nico finally had a girlfriend? Rin would find out at the next Reunion.

"Everything is happening so fast, nya..." Rin said, looking up towards the sky, "We are all growing up, going to college..."

"Yep." Hanayo agreed, "But we are still together, right Rin-chan? And so is everyone else."

"Well, when you say it like that, Kayo-chin." Rin turned to her childhood friend that she holds dear for so long, "Rin thinks the future won't be that bad, nya."

"Of course it won't be that bad!" Hanayo quips, "We are both in college, we are striving for our dreams, Muse is still together with Nico and Honoka doing their best to keep the group together, we all want to be happy and we want to be happy together!"

Rin smiled at her friend, "I can't wait when we would see each other again. It's been so long..."

"Which is why we should get moving with this and save up!"

And just like that, Rin's smile turned into a catlike pout.

"What do you mean?!" Rin argues, "It's still Fall! Kayo-chiiiiin!!!"

Hanayo giggled at her impulsive Neko friend, "It's not my fault that you were in the red when you lived by yourself in Shinjuku. At least with college you would learn to properly handle your own money."

"I can handle my finances!" Rin crossed her arms, "I just miss you, Kayo-chin!"

"Yeah. I know." Hanayo shook her head smiling. Oh her friend is hard to deal with but that's why she's fun to hang around, "Besides, consider this as your first attempt into the life of an Adult. That way you won't be so impulsive all that much and spend everything in one go!"

"But you do that as well! Hypocrisy!!" Rin whined, causing another round of giggles from the Rice goddess.

The two continued to shop for the cheapest goods, especially the ones on sale. While Rin complained more and more about how some things are good yet expensive, Hanayo simply ignored her a bit while trying to scan for some cheap prices on fruits and veggies. Hanayo and Rin had these conversations most of the time ever since Rin moved in, but Hanayo herself did not mind one bit as long as Rin enjoys what life gives them.

Rin was in a rut when she was living on her lonesome. Despite being able to negotiate a rather discounted deal with the landlords on a rather decent Apartment, Rin mismanaged her own finances and got into some debt. Hanayo remembered Rin herself crying to her at times about her situation despite things going good. So Hanayo extended her hand out to Rin and the two lived with each other ever since, the Apartment Rin previously lived in now another failure in the toxic Japanese Real Estate Market.

Though the more Hanayo thought about it, the more she realized that it may as well be fate, not Rin being an idiot as always, that caused this. Indeed, Hanayo did believe that she and Rin were never meant to be seperated, even if they are not in love with each other. And why not? They have been together for the longest time amongst the other members of Muse aside from the Second Year trio.

"Kayo-chin?" Rin tilted her head as she shook her friend, "What's wrong? You're spacing out, nya."

Hanayo stopped her train of thought and turned to Rin.

"Ah! Rin-chan!" She blurted out, "It's nothing. Really!"

"Are you sure? Rin saw your expression change for a moment, nya."

Hanayo blushed a bit, "Oh. It's just... It's just that we are always together all the time. Even today we are still together."

"That's because we are inseperable, nya!" Rin hugged her longtime friend, "There is no power in the World that could stop us or the rest of Muse, nya!"

"Wait... So you don't think that this is too monotonous?"

Rin shook her head, "Of course not, nya! Rin wants to stay by your side as a friend! Who knows what would happen to you if Rin isn't here to take care of anything that isn't... intellectual.. actually..."

Hanayo giggled as Rin blushed at her stupidity. She honestly wondered how Rin even managed to get into Meiji even with all of that studying done.

"And Kayo-chin?" Rin said.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Hanayo replied.

Rin then held Hanayo by the shoulders and looked into her purple eyes with her own scarlet ones.

"Would you mind if we stay like this forever even if we are just friends?" Is what she asked.

Hanayo smiled, some tears leaking but not much. She obviously doesn't want to envision a world without a Rin. They were together since they were babies. So maybe they can hold it out together now as well.

"Of course Rin-chan." Was Hanayo's answer to Rin's question.

Rin herself jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay! Rin can't wait!" Rin hopped around, "Don't worry, Kayo-chin! I won't be a burden to you!"

Hanayo smiled back at her.

"You won't be a burden." She said, "You were never a burden of mine to begin with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I only see RinPana as Platonic. Though it could change to an actual romantic relationship depending on how things go here.
> 
> I really like Rin and Hanayo, Rin especially. Yes, everyone is in college (even Rin), but I just see that as trying to expand from the legacy of their Love Live performances during High School (Mimori is doing that and she is doing very well so far). Not only that, but Maki may also had a hand in helping Rin as well (hey, Entrance Exams is everyone's struggle in Japan).
> 
> I am very excited on the next chapter because ALAS! ALL OF THE CHARACTER SETTINGS ARE FINALLY DONE!
> 
> *pops confetti*
> 
> Now we can finally move onto actual drabble-plot stuff at long last and see how the rest of Muse interacts with each other in this future setting.
> 
> Oh, and for those of you wondering from last chapter, KotoUmi will have a happy life. I promise you that. Besides, it's mostly in the tags anyways.


End file.
